Charlie
Julian, also known as Charlie, was a recurring character in Season 3 and biological father of Waverly Earp. Biography History Julian was one of the angels tasked with guarding the Garden of Eden, along with Juan Carlo. His companion Juan Carlo left his post when the demon and the Garden's snake Bulshar Clootie returned to the Ghost River Triangle. Juan Carlo entrusted the Garden's protection, a flaming sword, with their chosen champion, Wyatt Earp. Though the mortal did not defeat Bulshar, he was able to bury the demon and keep it dormant. Over a century later, Julian left his post and fell in love with the mortal Michelle Gibson, the wife of one of Wyatt's heirs, Ward Earp. Together, they had a child whom Michelle named Waverly. Julian wasn't present for her birth, however, on September 8th, 1995, because Ward pushed him out of the Triangle, causing him to lose his memories. Julian wandered outside Purgatory for two decades until, finally, he regained some of his senses when his daughter stepped out of the boundaries of the Triangle. Though he did not regain his memories, he decided to try and live a life and joined the Purgatory Fire Department so he could help people. Season 3 In If We Make It Through December, Charlie was among the Fire Department volunteers working the Christmas event at Purgatory. When the child Timothy McBlake went missing, he helped Nicole Haught investigate and met Wynonna Earp in the process. Charlie showed up at the abattoir Wynonna was going to look into and, after proving that he wasn't a demon by standing in front of her gun, helped her break into it. They found the missing residents trapped in cages inside and helped release them. Wynonna, still distraught by her breakup with Doc Holliday, flirted with him. When Charlie made a move, Wynonna clarified that they would only be casual. In I Fall To Pieces, TBA In Waiting Forever For You, TBA In Undo It, TBA... In The Other Woman, Charlie and his team responded to the fire at the Perley residence. He pulled Doc Holliday out and saved him but Doc, who had been hungry for hours, bit into him uncontrollably and drained him of blood, killing him. His angel blood changed Doc and made him crave for blood, specifically angel blood. In Daddy Lessons, Charlie's body was still at morgue in the precinct when Waverly arrived. With his ring on her finger, he was brought back to life. He wandered out and came across Wynonna and Nicole; Wynonna asked him to look after Waverly, whom she had trapped in her truck, and send her out of the Ghost River Triangle for her protection. Charlie was compelled to take her to the Gibson Greenhouse. Waverly touched Charlie out of sympathy when he told her about his amnesia and both saw a vision of his memories, but Charlie, overwhelmed, refused to learn more about his past. Later, Doc arrived in search of him, wanting more of his blood. He and Waverly hid under a table and Waverly touched him again, triggering the return of all his memories, making them both realize that he was Julian, Waverly's father. When Doc attacked Waverly, Charlie took his ring from Waverly and fought Doc, and his wings unfurled for the first time since losing his memories. In War Paint, TBA... Relationships Wynonna Earp Relationship: Slept with * First Interaction: If We Make It Through December * Last Interaction: War Paint Season 3= TBA Waverly Earp Relationship: Daughter * First Interaction: War Paint * Last Interaction: War Paint Season 3= TBA Physical Appearance Despite being centuries old, Julian has the appearance of a young man. He has light skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and a muscular form, as well as white wings. Appearances Season 3= *If We Make It Through December *I Fall To Pieces *Waiting Forever For You *The Other Woman *Daddy Lessons *War Paint Trivia * Original owner of Bulshar's ring. In The Other Woman, Kevin revealed to Waverly and Wynonna that Bulshar took it from him, and it found its way to his daughter. Julian got it back very briefly before returning it to Waverly, who then used it to propose to her girlfriend, Nicole Haught, in War Paint. Media 306still 010.jpg 3x6(1).jpg 306still 004.jpg Wynonna & Charlie -1.png Wynonna & Charlie -2.png Wynonna & Charlie -3.png 310still 004.jpg 3x10(2).jpg 310still 013.jpg|(Doc killing Charlie) 311still 003.jpg 311still 001.jpg (Brought back to life by his daughter 311still 008.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 311still 013.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 311still 007.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 312still 013.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 311still 015.jpg 311still 016.jpg 312still 008.jpg 312still 011.jpg 312still 010.jpg|(Charlie saving Nicole) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Wynonna Earp characters